


Midnight Drabbles

by sesshouchan



Series: Prompts and Anything Under the Sun [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Short Stories, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: Nothing much. Just drabbles.





	Midnight Drabbles

Akihito asked, "What are you so afraid of?"

 

They were on the dining table savoring the sushi that Akihito ordered, paid of course by Asami, because he was too lazy to cook for it.

  
"Why ask all of a sudden? Asami dodged the question by another question.

  
"I actually don't know. It just popped up. If you don't want to answer that's okay." The younger man said licking his fingers, getting the last bit of flavor from the dish.

  
Quietly staring at the young man, Asami pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. Highly entertained by how sexy his lover was, the older man couldn't help but light his smoke up and just enjoy the licking show.

  
"It's pretty obvious, you know."

  
"The what?" Asked by the young man who couldn't stop expressing how he loved the food.

  
"My greatest fear."

  
"Not to me though."

  
"You."

  
"Me what?"

  
"You, Takaba Akihito, is my greatest fear."

  
And Asami finished their dinner together by giving the young man a breathtaking kiss.   
  


[Prompt](https://i1.wp.com/thefakeredhead.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/103-writing-prompt-by-tfr-ig.png?zoom=3&w=836&h=836&crop=1&ssl=1)

 

••••••••••

 

"God you're impossible!" Akihito voiced out how annoyed he was when Asami just took off a sit while they were moving the couch.

  
Akihito was finally having his own studio and being hands on with everything, the only person he could ask for help was Asami. His long time partner...in everything.

  
However, the sun was about to set but the work was only half down.

  
"Fine. Take a rest and marry that couch." He glared as he pick up his phone to get a delivery.

  
"I would like to have some--"

  
"I know, coffee addict." Akihito cut Asami before leaving the area for better mood of ordering.

  
The delivery took up some time and when Akihito came back to Asami, the man was already leaning to the head rest, eyes closed af if he was taking a nap.

  
"I hate you."

  
But as soon as he said it, Asami's eyes opened and stared back.

  
Showing his signature smirk, the confident businessman answered.

  
"Why? I'm lovely."

  
"I know. That's why I hate you."

  
"My I know why exactly?" Asami asked again without moving an inch.

  
"Because you're fucking good at any angle."

  
The coffee was long forgotten when Akihito took his steps and placed himself on top, tasting instead the man he truly _hates_.

 

[Prompt](https://i0.wp.com/thefakeredhead.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/207-writing-prompt-by-tfr-ig.png?zoom=3&w=836&h=836&crop=1&ssl=1)


End file.
